A Fourth of July to Remember
by KittyKatBella
Summary: The whole cul-de-sac go to watch fireworks and have fun for Bella's first Fourth of July. (based on my Fourth of July fireworks show yesterday) (Please leave a review)


Bella and Edd were in the back of their car as Bella's dad drove to the nearby fireworks show for the Fourth of July. Edd's mom was sitting in the passenger seat, and Felice was on Bella's lap. The whole cul-de-sac, except Rolf, was going to the show, each driving in their own cars.

The family arrived at a large field, where the show was taking place in an hour or two. A few other families were already there, including Ed and Eddy's. Bella exited the car, her arms wrapped tightly around a stuffed teddy bear that was red, white, and blue.

"Are you excited, Freedom?" Bella asked quietly, "Our first fireworks show!" Her dad popped open the truck and Bella pulled out the blanket she was going to lay on. It was sorta soft, grey with red and white pictures of animals. The other kids slowly arrived one by one and got out of their cars. Ed and Eddy came over.

"Hello," Edd said.

"Ciao," Bella greeted as she spread the blanket out of the ground, making it nice and neat, "I'm so excited! My first ever fireworks show!" She squealed slightly.

"Oh, they're so cool!" Ed said, "The pretty colors, and they go 'BOOM!' and 'POW!' and it's awesome!" The sky was dimming slightly as the sun slowly set. Sarah and Jimmy ran past, laughing.

"I still can't believe you've never seen fireworks," Eddy said.

"Well, we didn't really have 'Independance Day' in Italy, or fireworks," Bella said, clutching the teddy bear, "But I've been looking up fireworks online and found a few videos, and they look amazing!"

"They certainly are a wonder," Edd smiled at his bouncing step-sister. Jimmy ran over.

"Hey, we're playing tag," He said, "You wanna join?"

"Sure," Bella said. She set Freedom down on the blanket.

"Yeah!" Ed smiled. They ran off. After a few minutes, Bella walked back over, gasping.

"I...forgot that...I don't...like...running," She said. Eddy laughed. Bella lay down on the blanket, kicking off her shoes. She looked up at the pinkish sky. After about half an hour, the sun had set, leaving it a light darkness. Someone's dad pulled out some packs of sparklers and the parents started lighting them for the kids. Everyone, except Edd, ran around laughing and playing with the sparklers. Some kids wrote their names, while others just waved them around. Bella and another kid, who was a fan of Harry Potter, got into a 'wizard duel' with them.

After all the sparklers were gone, some kids opened up sodas. Bella's dad had gotten the Coca Cola with the names on them, and the ones that said 'legend' or 'adventurer' Each cul-de-sac kid grabbed one. Bella looked at them all first, then groaned.

"I've been looking everywhere for 'Bella' on a can," Bella said, "I've found everyone else. Sarah, Kevin, Jimmy, ugh, _Brandon."_

"I'm sure you'll find it," Edd said.

"Yeah, maybe," Bella sighed. She looked at the name on her can, "Ugh, I got Brandon _again!_ I find his name so much!" She opened her can and wiggled the tab off. She put it in her pocket to throw away later and took a sip of her soda.

"Sarah, look!" Jimmy showed Sarah his can, "I got your name!"

"Awesome, Jimmy!" Sarah beamed.

"What you guys get?" Bella asked the Eds.

"Um, it appears I got 'Marie'," Edd said.

"Ugh, _Lee,"_ Eddy groaned.

"May!" Ed cried nervously.

"Wow, is that a coincidence or what?" Bella laughed. At around 10:15, which was when the show was supposed to start, the kids all laid down on their own blankets, some sharing one. The pairings went as such: Bella and Eddy, Edd and Ed, Sarah and Jimmy, Kevin and Nazz, and Jonny and Plank. Bella was holding her teddy bear close to her, as if afraid someone would run up and take it. Felice was laying next to her. After ten minutes of no show, a few kids started to grow impatient.

"When's it starting?" Bella whined.

"It's ten minutes late!" Sarah yelled.

"People, please, just be patient," Edd said, "I'm sure it'll start any minute now."

"Ok," Bella sighed, laying back on the blanket and looking up at the stars. Eddy also laid back. After five more minutes, the fireworks finally started with a bang. The kids 'ooh'd' and 'ahh'd' at the lights.

"That's one looked like a star!" Bella cried, pointing.

"That one looked like a firework!" Ed shouted. Everyone laughed.

"Ya don't say?" Bella giggled. As the show went on, Bella leaned her head on Eddy's shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. After the fireworks had ended, everyone cheered and clapped before heading home. Unfortuantly, with everyone trying to leave at once, the parking lot took almost half an hour to exit.

"It's gonna be July 5th before we get home," Bella groaned from the back seat. She looked around for her phone and turned it on. The bright screen stung her vision for a second before she started texting her friend from Italy.

When the family arrived home, Bella was half asleep, her head leaning against the side. They walked in the house and went to bed, Bella almost instantly.


End file.
